Empezando desde el final
by h0neytears
Summary: SNK-AU.Riren (más otras ships que ya ire desvelando jeje) Todo tiene solución menos la muerte o al menos eso es lo que siempre se ha pensado.? 1 destino , 2 hombres que se aman y un final fatídico.¿Podrán estos dos hombres recuperar aquella historia que la mala suerte les arrebató?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

"**Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo."**

**17 de noviembre de 2002 , era un día soleado perfecto para una salida con amigos o con tu pareja.**

**Aquel día Levi Ackerman comenzó una nueva etapa en su vida o al menos así era como su madre había llamado a lo que Levi se refería como una simple mudanza.**

**32 años , soltero, de actitud arisca y actualmente un escritor estancado. Desde hacía ya varios meses que el azabache no era capaz de escribir nada que le gustase o al menos algo que le llenase profesionalmente , a pesar de que su editor le había dicho que tenía talento y sus nuevos escritos servían.**

**Basura , era la palabra que usaba Levi para describir su última novela la cual a pesar de aquello había sido todo un éxito en el país pero Levi sentía que le faltaba algo o más bien todo.**

**Cuando habló por teléfono con Kuchel , su madre esta le había dicho que estaba bien pero que quizás le faltaba algo , cuando Levi le preguntó esta le respondió que lo que necesitaba en su vida era...**

**amor**

**¿Amor? Aquella era una palabra que Levi odiaba e incluso parecía que huía de ella . Su vida amorosa no era más que un continuo desastre o eso solía pensar él a no ser que aquel nombre de 4 palabras rondase su mente.**

**Eren**

**Eren , era el nombre de aquel joven ,fue su ayudante durante 9 meses y 10 su amante.**

**Lo conoció cuando quedaban un par de horas para la entrega final de su libro de investigación sobre la vida de los japoneses durante la segunda guerra mundial , estuvo recopilando información durante años sobre aquel tema por lo que la presión era todavía mayor , de hecho lo consideraba como uno de los proyectos más importantes de su vida.**

**Su interés sobre este tema se debía a que el padre de su madre fue un espía norteamericano durante la guerra , su abuelo siempre fue considerado una deshonra para su familia pero Levi siempre pensó que debía de haber algo más detrás de aquello , un motivo mucho más fuerte que el dinero que le pagaban.**

**Todavía no había sido capaz de resolver aquel enigma.**

**Volviendo a la historia de cómo se conocieron , tras la entrega final de aquel manuscrito Levi decidió invitar a aquel joven a un café por haberle ayudado en la recopilación de datos sobre un tema en el libro que resultó siendo erróneo.**

**Odiaba admitirlo pero aquel chico le había salvado.**

**Tras aquel café Eren decidió pedirle el número de teléfono aLevi , quién desde el primer momento se negó a ello aunque día después fuera Levi quien le acabase dando su propio número de teléfono al ver al joven deprimido. Al menos eso era lo que le decía su editor a parte de no dejar de preguntarle sobre qué demonios le había hecho aquel chico.**

**Levi simplemente quería mandar a todos a la m**rda.**

**¿Su relación con aquel joven de ojos verdes? Fue bastante complicada en un principio , fue Eren quien se confesó y hasta semanas más tarde Levi no se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso con un "Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a tu compañía".Quizás no fuese la mejor confesión de todas , de hecho era complicado considerarla como tal pero para Eren fue de las cosas más bonitas que había escuchado en toda su vida.**

**Su frase favorita eran los Buenos días de Levi , siempre le decía que le encantaba su tono de voz ronca de gatito amargado por la mañana.**

**Los meses en los que estuvieron juntos fueron prácticamente maravillosos para ambos a pesar de tener alguna que otra pelea pero se veía de lejos como ambos estaban igual de enamorados , sobre todo se notaban cuando ambos se echaban alguna que otra mirada durante el trabajo ,lo cual fue el primer motivo por el cual mucho de los trabajadores de la editorial se dieron cuenta de ello.**

**Fue cuando llevaban 7 meses de relación cuando Levi se enteró de algo que deseo no haber escuchado jamás aunque mejor dicho quería cambiar la realidad.**

**Eren había estado decaído durante una temporada , evitaba al azabache e incluso alguna que otra vez no le respondía a las llamadas. Eren le estaba engañando con otra persona o eso era al menos lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de Levi.**

**Aquel día mientras trabajaban Eren lo había estado evitando de nuevo ,Levi estaba hastiado y decidió preguntarle de nuevo que pasaba aunque no sirviera de mucho ya que el menor seguía evitando sus preguntas. Se vió obligado a perseguirlo mientras le preguntaba , habían llegado hasta a gritarse .**

**Lo único favorable de aquella situación es que no había nadie en la oficina a esa hora ,casi todos los empleados habían acabado su jornada.**

**Eren literalmente había decidido huir de la situación , por lo que como vía de escape decidió coger el ascensor . Levi no iba a dejarle ir por lo que corrió tras él, cuando Eren entró al ascensor notó cómo su rostro había palidecido y como este se caía al suelo , no le dio tiempo a sujetarle pero sí de entrar al ascensor.**

**Rápidamente sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a la ambulancia , no quería que le pasase nada a malo a Eren , sentía un nudo en la garganta **

**¿iba a llorar? **

**Habían pasado años desde la última vez de aquello.**

**Habían pasado bastantes horas desde que habían ingresado al moreno en urgencias y todavía no le habían informado sobre el estado de su pareja.**

**Levi pensó en llamar a los padres de Eren pero no tenía el número de estos , por lo que sabía Eren había dejado de hablar con ellos desde hace años pero nunca supo el motivo y no quería incomodarle con sus preguntas sobre aquello.**

**Eran las 3 de la noche cuando por fin el doctor a cargo le informó sobre el estado de su paciente , Eren estaba estable y por aquel momento no corría peligro pero entonces le pregunto a Levi por que no había indicado la enfermedad del moreno en el fichero que le dieron de urgencias nada entrar al hospital.**

**Entonces fue cuando el mundo de Levi comenzó a derrumbarse cuando se enteró de lo que realmente había estado pasando.**

**Eren tenía cáncer de pulmón desde hace 1 año.**

**Levi comenzó a pensar en todas las ocasiones que vio a Eren fatigado por andar demasiado o por simplemente exceso de trabajo , el azabache siempre le decía que era un exagerado y en esos momento el mayor comenzó a sentirse como el peor ser humano que existía en el planeta.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía simplemente entrar a la habitación y preguntarle sobre aquello , conocía a Eren y por nada del mundo este iba a intentar preocuparse contándole sobre su estado.**

**El camino de Levi hasta la habitación donde estaba el menor parecía un pasillo blanco en interminable , no escuchaba nada , no veía nada pero sentía dolor y mucho.**

**Abrió la puerta y se lo encontró dormido , estaba pálido y respiraba gracias a las máquinas del hospital. Todo era silencio a pesar de que lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación en los sonidos que hacían las máquinas y que al parecer era lo único que le afirmaban que Eren seguía vivo.**

**El azabache se acercó hasta él y sujeto su mano como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo , como un suave cristal que se podía romper en cualquier momento.**

"**Estaré contigo hasta el final."**

**Después de salir aquello de sus labios no se volvió a escuchar durante aquella noche nada más que el sonido del hospital y de aquellos pitidos.**

**Pasaban las semanas y a pesar de que Eren parecía más feliz y sano los resultados de las pruebas semanales demostraban que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo al moreno.**

**Eren siempre se había sentido querido por la gente de su alrededor debido a su amable carácter y paciencia pero por primera vez en su vida se sintió la persona más amada del planeta.**

**Eren tuvo que dejar su trabajo y Levi pidió una baja , solo se iba a centrar en Eren y aunque quisiera realmente no podía hacer otra cosa.**

**Tras una de las revisiones de Eren el doctor le dió el visto bueno para salir de ahí , tenía los días contando y no iba a desperdiciarlos viviendo como un pájaro encerrado.**

**Aquel día Levi le propuso matrimonio a Eren , amaba a Eren con locura y sentía que Eren sentía lo mismo y por ese mismo motivo el menor se negó.**

**Iba a dejarlo sólo en el mundo y no quería que estuviera encadenado a él para siempre.**

**Pasaron los días y pesar de ser época de lluvias aquella mañana el sol estaba más radiante que nunca. **

**Eren había sido llevado del mundo y no estaría más junto a Levi o eso era lo que creía porque a pesar del tiempo que pasase Levi nunca iba a dejar de amarle.**

**JAMÁS.**

**Cuando Levi vio a Eren descansando en aquella cama parecía que simplemente estaba durmiendo , parecía tranquilo y en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Levi se acercó hasta él para acariciar las manos del menor y entonces se dió cuenta de algo , Eren llevaba el anillo que le regaló el azabache como propuesta de matrimonio.**

**Eren había aceptado y a pesar de estar muerto no era tarde , nunca era demasiado tarde.**

**Se arrodilló junto a la cama y lloró por primera vez en años , sentía demasiado...tanto que dolía.**

**Y entonces fue cuando Levi deseó haberle conocido en un mundo que no hubiera sido tan cruel con alguien tan puro como Eren. **

**Quizás así hubieran podido ser felices.**

**Quizás.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"**Alone with myself."**

**17 de noviembre de 2002 , era un día soleado perfecto para una salida con amigos o con tu pareja.**

**8 a.m **

**El sol matutino entró en forma de rayos de sol por la ventana de hospital despertando a cierto azabache , abrió los ojos y tardó varios segundos en percatarse de donde estaba ,en un hospital.**

**Estaba solo ¿Dónde estaba Eren? **

**Se levantó rápidamente de la cama pero entonces notó una punzada en el pecho ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Estaba conectado a varios cables , llegó a la conclusión de que le habían ingresado pero desconocía el motivo de aquello sólo notaba una presión en el pecho , le costaba respirar.**

**Intentó llamar a alguien ,quería saber donde estaba Eren ...recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido pero de su mente no se borraba el pensamiento de que había pasado más tarde ¿Acaso se había perdido su entierro? ¿Le habría dado un ataque de ansiedad y por eso estaba tan alterado?**

**Minutos más tarde entró alguien en la habitación , Levi se incorporó como pudo ,quería saber qué demonios era lo que pasaba. Cuando se abrió la puerta vio a aquel joven ojos dorados que tenía la cabeza rapada ,era el mismo doctor que atendió a Eren.**

_-¿Doctor Springer… qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada …_ **-Levi sentía un nudo en la garganta y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar densas lágrimas. Quería ver a Eren , le echaba tanto de menos.**

**-El doctor Springer se acercó rápidamente hasta el azabache e intentó tranquilizarlo tras cogerle de la mano .-**

-_Señor Ackerman tranquilice por favor_ **-pensó en administrarle algún tipo de sedante pero no lo vio necesario ,sintió que lo que necesitaba aquel hombre era un abrazo pudo ver en aquellos segundos como se le comenzaba a derrumbar el mundo y se percató de que no fue la primera vez-**

**-**¿D-dónde está Eren? ...no me puedo creer que me haya perdido su entierro.._-_**Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente para tranquilizarse.- **Por favor … dígame qué ha pasado ...No se que hago aquí.

-Por lo que veo parece haber perdido la memoria a corto plazo…**-Susurró el joven doctor para sí mismo- **Usted ha sido ingresado aquí , de hecho no es la primera vez …¿recuerda el motivo de su hospitalización ?

-¿Por qué iba a estar hospitalizado? sí estoy perfectamente… al menos de salud física. El que realmente me preocupa es Eren , es usted su doctor-o…

-Sr. Ackerman usted…

-DÍMELO DE UNA VEZ...No tengo tiempo para esto por favor. **-Levi comenzaba a impacientarse.**

-Usted tiene cáncer.

**-Levi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos intentando asimilar todo aquello.- Es imposible , voy a revisiones médicas todos los meses ¿Está seguro de que no se ha equivocado…?**

**-Las manos le habían empezado a sudar de los nervios.-**

**-Connie se aclaró la garganta , él también está bastante confuso , llevaba meses tratando a Levi y este nunca mostró algún tipo de contusión cerebral.-**

Usted fue diagnosticado hace 6 meses de cáncer de pulmón.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo ón "I can´t make you love me"

Horas más tarde Levi llegó a su apartamento , estaba tal y como lo recordaba , lo único que faltaba o más bien lo único que había eran sus las cosas de Eren habían desaparecido era como si no hubiera existido nunca , no estaban sus fotos , sus libro , nada…

El azabache se sentó en el suelo de su apartamento y comenzó a pensar que quizás todo había sido un sueño pero aquello fue tan real , sus sentimientos lo fueron.  
Algo estaba mal y no sabía que era.

Según el doctor él seguía siendo un afamado escritor , vivía solo y lo que más le chocaba ...tenía cáncer de pulmón justo lo mismo de lo que falleció su amado. Quizás realmente todo había sido una mala jugada de su mente , quizás Eren nunca había existido , quizás ...No quería pensar en aquello.

Últimamente se sentía impotente y débil , no sabía que hacer , de hecho ni siquiera sabía qué mierda podía hacer. Echaba de menos a alguien que ni siquiera sabía si existía ¿Realmente todo aquello había sido un sueño?  
Quería dejar de pensar , de sentir pero no podía dejar de amar a aquel joven de ojos verdes.

Se levantó del suelo para mirar que día era -17 de noviembre- , miró la hora y justo quedaban 5 minutos para el 18 de noviembre … iba a odiar ese día como ninguno.  
Entre sus cosas encontró varios informes sobre su enfermedad , el doctor Springer tenía razó ó buscando y encontró sus medicinas diarias , por lo visto tenía que tomar 1 pastilla en 3 minutos.  
Fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y se tomó su medicación ,estaba demasiado amarga lo que provocó que sintiera ganas de vomitar , inmediatamente fue al baño a enjuagarse la boca y fue entonces cuando se vió por primera vez al espejo.  
Sus labios estaban resecos y agrietados al punto de que sentía que iban a empezar a sangrar en cualquier momento , su rostro estaba igual de pálido que el mármol , su cabello había perdido volumen y pensaba que en cualquier momento se le iba a empezar a caer en cualquier momento y por último aquellas ojeras que eran la prueba de todo el estrés que debió de haber pasado junto a la falta de sueño.

Levi no era alguien conocido por poner bastante interés en su apariencia pero se cuidaba bastante tanto interior como exteriormente . Abrió la llave de la tina y decidió darse un baño "Quizás me ahogo y me muero de un vez…" pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la bañera.  
Notó como cada uno de sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse y su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse debido al agua ó su cabeza bajo el agua , parecía que intentaba ahogarse pero realmente no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo ,simplemente se dejó llevar al punto de que parecía haber perdido el control de su cuerpo.  
Segundos más tarde salió del agua de forma brusca debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones ,por un momento sintió como el agua se metía por sus pulmones aunque aquello era mas mental que físico.  
¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?  
Ese no era él.  
Terminó su baño y se metió en la cama , su mente no daba para má ó de nuevo la hora en su móvil , eran a las 2 de la mañana .  
Supuso que tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a la editorial , aunque fuera sólo por investigar sobre su vida , seguía bastante confuso.  
Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos , quizás con suerte podría dormi horas él sólo quería saber que demonios pasaba , había aceptado la ida de Eren aunque quizás este nunca hubiera existido. 


	4. Chapter 4

¿por qué a mi?

LEVI.

Cuando se despertó le dolía la cabeza y ni si quiera sabía porque le sorprendía ayer había sido como mínimo el peor día de su vida y ...ni siquiera quería empezar a enumerar todas sus desgracias desde tan temprano , cuando miró por la ventana de su habitación se dio cuenta de que anoche se le había olvidado bajar las persianas y que en vez de despertar la alarma lo hicieron los rayos de sol que se colaron por la ventana.  
A pesar de haberse dado una ducha hace menos de 4 horas se seguía sintiendo sucio , había sudado y bastante ,pensó que probablemente hubiera tenido una pesadilla.  
Tras la ducha se pusó una muda de ropa , su mente era un caos al igual que su salud tanto mental y física pero no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie aunque estuviera tan roto por dentro , la última vez que se mostró tal y como era la vida se lo arrebató tan rápido como vino que parecía que no había existido , literalmente.

De camino al trabajo mientras conducía comenzó a preguntarse sobre en qué proyecto estaría trabajando aunque realmente sus motivaciones para cualquier trabajo eran nulas en aquel momento , su prioridad era su salud o al menos eso era lo más razonable que podía pensar en aquel llegó el gran momento , había llegado a la editorial o al menos ya estaba en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio , quizás tuviera las expectativas muy altas ya que quería encontrar las respuestas que merecía a sus innumerables el coche y con los piel de nuevo sobre el suelo caminó en dirección a su pequeño despacho aunque pensó que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con su editor , esperaba poder sacarle algo de información.

La oficina estaba igual de abarrotada de siempre y un sentimiento de nostalgia le llenó el pecho , había gente yendo de un lado a otro , unos haciendo fotocopias , otros corriendo a alguna reunión tal parecía que estaban a final de mes por lo que las fechas límites estaban cerca. Parecía que se podía respirar aquella agonía en el lugar aunque ahora que se daba cuenta comenzaba a oler a café , papel y sobretodo…¿Qué demonios? olía demasiado a café.  
Tal fue su asombró cuando vio que uno de los becarios o al menos parecía uno ya que llevaba un pequeño cartelito con su nombre en la camisa había derramada café justo enfrente de él , sintió los pies calientes y también mojado … el becario le había manchado.  
Levi lo miró en silencio y con su rostro sin expresión alguna aunque por dentro quería que aquel chico se comiera su suela del zapato con una patada en la boca. El muchacho era bajito (aunque parecía ser que era un par de centímetros más alto que Levi) , sus ojos eran celestes aunque apenas pudo verlos ya que esté los había cerrado ¿Por miedo quizás? y para ser un chico tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo habitual y demasiado rubio para su gusto ¿Sería natural o teñido?...parecía natural.  
No era el momento para pensar en aquello , tenía cosas que hacer vaya que si tenía.  
Parecía una eternidad para ser sólo 30 segundos lo que había pasado , de nuevo aquello era culpa del silencio ,varios trabajadores habían detenido sus tareas provisionalmente para ser espectadores de lo que estaba se sentía como en un jodido circo.  
Aquel chaval temblaba y bastante , "joder ni que le fuera a matar"fue lo que pensó el azabache mientras lo miraba en silencio.

-Oye tú.-Fueron las dos primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de Levi en toda la mañana ya que al estar solo no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar , lo preocupante de aquello fue que su voz sonó un poco más grave de lo habitual tirando a agresiva.  
Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.-  
Deja de temblar que no te voy a hacer nada ...joder.

El rubio lo miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma ¿Tan raro era no montar una escena?Le había tirado café no lava.

-P...p-perdón señor ,deje que...le ayude-Murmuró el muchacho con bastante miedo lo que provocó que Levi comenzase a replantearse que carajos había hecho él para que la gente le tuviera tanto miedo.-

-Agradecería que me dejases un pañuelo.-Pidió Levi bastante casual.

De repente el silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por los cuchicheos de los mismos trabajadores que habían estado en silencio durante todo aquel Levi no quería matar al rubio hace unos instantes ahora quería matar al resto de trabajadores él no era un payaso que les entretuviera con algo tan trivial como aquello por lo que sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía los miró amenazante mientras mantenía la expresión seria como un mero ser el centro de atención.

El rubio sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo entregó aunque de alguna forma aquello parecía una ofrenda , ya que incluso tenían un coro alrededor suya . Levi lo cogió y le agradeció por aquello antes de irse , no tenía tiempo o al menos no quería esperar más necesitaba respuestas y ahora o era capaz de suicidarse.  
El camino hasta el despacho de su editor se le hizo eterno aunque eran menos de 3 minutos , auqello era un pasillo que parecía interminable justo cuando estuvo enfrente e iba a tocar la puerta una voz le interrumpió.

-¿Levi...Qué haces aquí?

Cuando el azabache miró hacia atrás… 


End file.
